


Bath Time

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera joins Fletch in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

The house was quiet when Vera returned, although the lights were on. She frowned as she put her bag down on the kitchen counter, turning to see that something was cooking in the oven. She opened the door and sniffed. It smelled delicious.

Vera headed for the bedroom to change out of her uniform, becoming distracted as she passed the bathroom and, through the half-open door, caught sight of Fletch. Smiling, she entered the room and suppressed a giggle as she got a proper look at him.

Fletch was lying back on Vera's pink bath pillow, a thick layer of her green face mask covering his skin, a slice of cucumber over each eye. The bath was full of bubbles and there was a half-empty can of beer within reach.

"Matt?" Vera asked quietly, not wanting to scare him.

There was no answer. In fact, from the sound of his breathing, it seemed like he had fallen asleep.

Taking care not to make too much noise, Vera began removing her uniform, deciding to surprise Fletch by joining him. For some reason, he always got particularly horny when they were in the bath or shower together. Or that hot tub they had when they went on holiday, she thought, grinning at the memory.

Moving slowly, she climbed into the bath carefully, placing one leg either side of his and sitting down on his lap.

"Mmm," Fletch mumbled, a hand moving to place on her thigh, "Is that you, Vera?"

"Who else would it be?" she laughed, running her hands over his chest.

"Well, I was hoping it wasn't a burglar or something," he replied, still not completely awake.

"You're busted, you know," Vera said, taking the cucumber off his eyes, "I bloody _knew_ you were using my bath products!"

"This is the first time I've touched them!," He replied, not even trying to sound convincing, "I just got, um, bored."

"Yes, I'm sure," Vera laughed, "I only wish I hadn't left my phone in my bag. This would make a _great_ picture for Facebook!"

"You would as well, wouldn't you?" Fletch splashed some water playfully at Vera.

She blew a handful of bubbles at him, then reached for a cloth and began washing the pale green mask off Fletch's face. Running a finger over it, she raised an eyebrow.

"Nice. Soft," Vera leaned forward and kissed the skin, "Kissable."

Fletch smiled, moving so he could kiss her lips with his. He raised his left hand and ran it over the small bun that her hair was still gathered in. He began to pull strands out of it, until it was completely unravelled, raking his fingers through the soft waves now framing her face.

Vera smiled into the kiss, running her tongue along his lips before slipping it inside his mouth, greeted by his eagerly. His free hand ran down her back and to her bum, squeezing it gently.

 _"Ohh,"_ Vera gasped, "That feels good."

 _"You_ feel good," he replied, kissing along her jaw and down her neck, nipping at the skin playfully.

 _"Matt,"_ she moaned, writhing around on top of him, pressing her body closer to his.

"Oh _God,_ Vera," he managed, moving the hand from her hair, down over her shoulder and to her breast, running the thumb over the hardened nipple.

 _"Yeeees,"_ she managed before letting out another moan, _"Maaatt!"_

One of her hands made its way over Fletch's chest and then even further down, where she could feel just how much he wanted her.

Encircling his hardness with her thumb and forefinger, she ran them up and down teasingly.

 _"Guh!"_ Fletch grunted, unable to form a coherent word.

"Do you like that?" Vera whispered, looking directly into his eyes, pressing a little harder, enjoying the look on his face immensely.

Fletch's head fell forward as he felt like he no longer had full control of his body. Vera's hands may be small, but they were also incredibly skilled and even the slightest touch could almost make him come if he wasn't careful.

"Do you know what I want, Matt?" Vera leaned forward to whisper into his ear, giving him no time to reply, "I want you inside me. Right now. I want you to fuck me and make me scream with pleasure. Do you think you can manage that?"

A strangled sound came from Fletch's throat as he tried to respond, nodding as Vera's hand continued to tease him.

 _"Goood,"_ Vera muttered, moving both hands to his shoulders as she raised herself enough to shift position, allowing him to enter her. As she felt him slide inside her, Vera let out a loud groan, gasping his name as she began to move on top of him.


End file.
